The present invention is related to an automobile defrost/deice operation.
Passenger comfort and fuel efficiency have set forth increasing demands on automotive heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems. It is a primary goal of most HVAC systems to detect and avoid internal climate conditions that will result in windshield/window fogging.
As a result, newer and improved automotive HVAC systems are configured to communicate with a plurality of sensors and control actuators. For example, an automotive HVAC system may have a plurality of temperature sensors for measuring the internal temperature of the automobile, the outside temperature and the temperature at various locations within the ductwork of the HVAC system.
In addition, the system will also have user manipulated control settings for varying air temperature, fan speed, direct airflow, vary air recirculation ratio and other relevant settings.
Accordingly, and in order to prevent undesired fogging conditions, the HVAC system must be able to prevent and/or rectify such a condition. Moreover, the relationship of the factors causing such a condition varies significantly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an operational protocol for an automotive HVAC system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy-saving defrost/deice operation for use in automobile.